


To fall in love with a stranger

by Indrel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Darth Vader - Freeform, Emperor Hux, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is Palpatine's great-grandson in this fic, Hux-centric, Huxloween, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Mistaken Identity, and a bit angst, but only for like a moment, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: Hux is forced to go to a Halloween party and goes dressed up as a young Emperor Palpatine. 
At the party he meets a beautiful stranger and finds himself immediately falling for him. But the stranger is not who he seems to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not very Halloween like and I apologize for that. We don't celebrate Halloween in Sweden so I don't really know what you are supposed to do at a Halloween party. So this is my take on how Halloween can be celebrated by the First Order. 
> 
> Un-betad

It was Halloween on the _Finalizer_ and everyone was supposed to dress up for the Halloween party.

Hux hated Halloween but dressed up anyway. The only reason he allowed it was because it increased moral and because Kylo Ren too was forced to dress up. It was always hilarious to see what new (or rather not) Darth Vader costume he had come up with for the year. Everyone always new it was him but Ren seemed to think he was so sneaky.

Hux on the other hand had decided to dress up as Sheev Palpatine, which was much more original (don't mention the fact that he had dressed out as different versions of Palpatine for the last three years). This year he dressed like a young Palpatine, but who had already become Emperor. Something that suited Hux perfectly. Especially since he got to dress himself in a fine white robe and wear a golden crown.

Hux checked himself out in the mirror one last time. The robe sat perfectly upon his thin frame and made him look even more imposing and regal than usual. The golden crown sat upon his slicked red hair and gleamed in the lights above his head. He looked stunning. Hux smiled a thin smile and left his quarters.

The _Finalizer_ had been decorated with all kinds of Halloween decoration from pumpkins and spider web to skeletons, corpses and body parts. It was all very cheesy. As if anything could be scarier than the Star Destroyer itself. Hux sneered when he saw an especially ugly decoration in form of a decapitated alien head. It looked somewhat like Snoke.

Hux made it through the ship to the room where the Halloween party was held. It was already half full of officers from the higher ranks. You had to be at least a lieutenant to get an invitation to the party. And the only lieutenant he recognised was Mitaka whom was dressed as a fairy of some kind. How tasteless. That was the whole reason officers lower in rank than lieutenant didn't get invited to this sort of things, they had no taste.

When Hux searched the hall he recognised Phasma, not because he could see her face but because he _couldn't_. She was dressed as the bounty hunter Jango Fett, which of course suited her completely.

Then he saw him, Kylo Ren. _Of course_ he was dressed as Darth Vader again. Though this year his costume looked cheaper than last year. Maybe he had destroyed the last one in a fit of anger and hadn't afforded a better one. Actually that was plausible.

Hux immediately made his way towards Ren. Though he did make a quick stop to take a glass of some sort of alcohol with him. If he was to talk the Ren he needed to be at least tipsy.

"Ren", he said in ways of greeting.

Kylo Ren flinched and turned abruptly. "I'm not Kylo Ren, Sir", he said and the mask's voice modulator disorientated the words.

Hux snorted. "Cut the crap, Ren. I know it's you; you are the only one in the First Order that would ever come to a Halloween party dressed as Darth Vader. No one else would be that tasteless."

"You think I'm tasteless", Ren said and sounded almost hurt.

"I thought you already knew that by know", Hux said with a sneer. "Though I have to say that you look even worse than usual. Where did you find the costume, Space Hot topic?"

"I actually tried this year", Ren said and it definitely sounded as if he was crying. Then he all of a sudden turned and fled the room.

Hux stared after him. That was not what he had expected to happen. Sure the man was a big man-child, but that he would actually start to cry? Hux tried to chase away the guilt but didn't succeed entirely. He downed his drink in one go and grimaced at the sweetness. He needed something stronger.

He went to the bar and ordered a brandy. While he sat on one of the chairs and waited for the droid to give him his drink someone went up to him.

At first he ignored the newcomer and instead concentrated on his drink but then something shiny caught his eyes and he turned towards them. And nearly choked.

Beside him was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The man was tall and broad shouldered with muscular arms (and probably other body parts too). His hair was jet black and went to his shoulders (which was against regulation but Hux couldn't care less about that for the moment) and looked incredibly soft. It was the gold chains braided in it that had caught his gaze. However it didn't hold it for long. Hux's gaze travelled downward and he saw the most handsome face he had ever seen. The man had a strong jaw, plush lips and the deepest, brownest eyes Hux had ever seen. The fact that the man's face was painted in the traditional Naboo makeup only highlighted his beauty. The white face with the red dots on the cheeks and the red on the lips was stunning. 

Then Hux gaze fell lower still and fell upon the beautiful gold and black gown the man whore. It was formfitting and see-through and did nothing to hide the muscular body underneath. Hux could feel a flush starting to creep up his neck and was suddenly extremely thankful for the high collar of his robe.

"H-hi", Hux said with a voice that sounded breathless even in his own ears.

"Hello", the man answered with a sly smile. His voice was incredibly deep and warm.

The man extended an arm and without thinking Hux took it and kissed his long, elegant fingers. He then immediately blushed when he realised what he had done.

"Umm, I ... I", Hux stammered but the man only laughed warmly. The sound made Hux heart beat faster.

"Nice to meet you Emperor Hux", the man said with a smile and oh how lovely his name sounded when it fell from those plush lips. It was only a couple of seconds later that Hux registered the title.

"I'm ... I'm not an emperor, I'm only a general."

The man's smile became broader. "For tonight you are. And for tonight I'm king Amidala."

Hux found himself bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, king Amidala." He knew it was not the man's true name but couldn't find it in himself to care.

"The pleasure is on my side, Emperor Hux. Would you like to dance?" Amidala asked and once more extended his hand towards Hux. Hux took it without thinking.

"That would be an honour." Amidala let him lead the way to the dance floor.

Hux knew people were staring and that rumours likely were already beginning to spread through the ship. But his last fuck had flown out the window the moment he laid his eyes on Amidala and he couldn't care less about what they thought.

Hux stopped in the middle of the dance floor and after an angry glare at the musicians they started playing again. Hux rested his free hand against Amidala's lower back and the warmth together with the feeling of muscles moving under his hand made him weak in the knees. Then Amidala rested his other hand on Hux shoulder and suddenly they were so close that the front of their clothes touched. Hux had to force himself not to press Amidala closer to him and then they were dancing.

Amidala moved with an elegance that you'd thought was impossible for someone as big and his gown moved gracefully around him. At the same time Hux could feel the raw power lurking just underneath the surface and that only made everything more exciting. To have something as beautiful and powerful as this man in his arms made Hux feel as the most powerful man in the galaxy. Suddenly the title Emperor didn't sound as impossible to reach.

The music went silent to soon and Hux was unwilling to stop just yet. Reluctantly he let go of Amidala.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amidala said with a playful smile.

"The song is over", Hux explained a bit sorrowful.

"So? A new one will start playing after it", Amidala said slyly.

Hux turned red and before he had registered what he was doing he was holding Amidala in his arms again. If they stood a little closer together this time Hux wasn't going to complain.

Amidala was right of course. Only a second or two later a new song was being played and they begun to dance again. And they danced and danced and danced. Hux forgot about everything but the warmth of Amidala's body, the feeling of his body against Hux's and the smell of Amidala's cologne. Nothing else mattered.

Then the sound of cheering brought him back. Blinking in confusion Hux looked around and realised that another dance (he couldn't remember how many there had been) had ended. But that wasn't what had brought him out of the trancelike state he had been in. However what had was the commotion coming from the end of the room where the scene was located. Hux realised that most of the evening had went by and that it was time to reveal the best costume of the year.

Hux turned back to Amidala whom was smiling at him. Hux couldn't help to notice that Amidala's cheeks were a little red under the white makeup and that his breathing was faster than normal.

"Shall we?" Hux asked en made a gesture towards the scene.

"Why not", Amidala replied and took the arm offered to him. Together they went to the other end of the room.

When they came nearer the crowd parted before them and they could without struggle make it to the front of the crowd. There they saw Mitaka in his fairy costume and Phasma in her Jango Fett costume.

"Hello everyone", Phasma said and everyone immediately went quiet. "It's time to reveal the two winners of the best costume of the year. Yes you heard me right, this year we have two winners."

"We think that these two persons both deserve to win simply because their costumes are stunning. And we have found it impossible to decide whose costume is better", Mitaka continued.

"So give it up for Emperor Palpatine and Padme Amidala!" Phasma said and at the same time music started playing and a spotlight shone down on Hux and Amidala. The crowd went crazy again.

Hux smiled a thin smile and with Amidala by his side went up the stairs to the stage. It wasn't entirely surprising that he won. Hux had seen the other costumes and no other had been close to his, and beside, it never hurt to be on Hux good side. And Amidala, well ... if he hadn't won Hux would have sent both Mitaka and Phasma to reconditioning.

"Congratulation", Mitaka and Phasma said as Hux and Amidala stepped up on the stage. The crowd was so loud that Hux barely heard them.

"Thank you", Hux and Amidala said in unison.

Phasma turned to the crowd. "Please calm down everyone. It's time for the victory interview." Everyone instantly went quiet.

"General Hux" Phasma begun, "would you please tell to us why you chose your costume."

"Well Captain Phasma, it's a well known fact that I greatly admire my great-grandfather Emperor Palpatine and I felt that I wanted to honour him. Even though he didn't become emperor until later in life I decided to dress up as a young Emperor Palpatine so that you could get an insight of how he would have looked like if he had become Emperor at a younger age."

The crowd applauded him and Hux smiled thinly. "Thank you, General", Phasma said.

Then Mitaka went over to Amidala. "Sir, would you please tell us why you choose your costume."

Amidala were quiet for a moment before speaking. Hux got the feeling that he was choosing his words with care. "I have always been interested in the Naboo culture and especially in the royal house. I also really admired Padme Amidala for her political work and for her huge devotion for her people. And I thought that I should honour her by dressing in the traditional Naboo royal garment."

The crowd applauded again when Amidala went quiet. But Hux couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't say the whole truth. And for the first time that evening Hux realised that he had never seen Amidala before that day and a man like him Hux would have remembered among all of the thousand of officers onboard the _Finalizer_. The suspicion he suddenly felt was like a blow in the face.

"Thank you, Sir", Mitaka said. Hux realised that Mitaka didn't know who Amidala was either because otherwise he would have used his official title and not only 'sir'.

Hux forced himself to smile during the rest of the interview but he wasn't paying attention anymore. The only thing he could think about was the possibility that he had spent the whole evening dancing with a resistance spy.

Suddenly the interview was over and Hux was, still smiling as if nothing was wrong, leading Amidala back down the stairs and through the cheering crowd.

"I need to talk to you", Hux whispered to Amidala and felt how he immediately became tense.

Hux led Amidala to a table in the far corner of the room and sat down. There was a big ugly pumpkin on the table that was grinning toothless at him. With a sneer he turned it so that it faced the other way. Then he turned his attention back to Amidala who looked a bit nervous.

"I'll cut straight to the core. Are you a resistance spy?" Hux asked with a hard tone in his voice.

The transformation was almost shocking. Amidala didn't look nervous anymore, he looked offended as if the question had been an insult. "Of course not."

"Then how do you know so much about Queen Amidala? And how is it that you admire her so much if you aren't a resistance spy?" Hux growled.

"I know so much about her and admire her so much because she is my grandmother", Amidala exclaimed. Several heads turned their way but after a glare from Hux they hurried to another part of the room.

"Your grandmother", Hux said quietly. "But I thought that Amidala never ...", He grew quiet when he realised the truth. "Kylo Ren?" He asked softly. He had never seen the knight without his helmet before and was surprised at how young he was. 

Kylo smiled weakly. "The one and only."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hux couldn't help but wonder.

"Because I didn't want to ruin the night. We had a lovely time together and I knew that if I told you who I really was you would be disgusted", Kylo said quietly.

"I ... I don't think you are disgusting", Hux breathed.

Kylo lowered his head in disbelief and Hux realised he didn't believe him. And why would he? Hux had never shown anything other than disgust and hate toward the knight. Merely earlier tonight he had mocked someone only because he _thought_ that they were Kylo.

"I ... I think you are beautiful", Hux admitted. And it was the truth. He had never met someone as beautiful as the knight.

Kylo lifted his gaze and met Hux's eyes. Kylo's eyes were big and vulnerable and Hux suddenly felt awful for every single harsh word he had thrown at the knight.

"And tonight I realised that I don't hate you, at all", Hux continued. "And I would like to get to know you better."

"Really?" Kylo asked and the hope he felt showed in his eyes.

"Really", Hux confirmed. "Maybe ... maybe we could go eat dinner tomorrow?"

"I would like that", Kylo said with a small smile and suddenly Hux's heart was beating faster. He truly was the most beautiful man Hux had ever laid his eyes upon.

"On one condition", Hux said and Kylo immediately tensed. "You are ditching that helmet of yours. You don't need it and I ... would like to see your face.

Kylo's smile became wider. "I could do that."

"Then it's a date", Hux said before he had thought his words through. The colour left his face and he studied Kylo in a sudden fear of rejection.

To his relief Kylo's cheeks became red and he smiled shyly at Hux. "It's a date."

For the first time in his life Hux felt the appeal of Halloween. Even the former ugly pumpkin seemed to be shimmering in the new light he saw things in.  Halloween was all of a sudden his favourite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit me on my tumblr evilspaceboyfriends-trash


End file.
